


rebirth (through the fire)

by 87sighs



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: No, it hasn’t been easy getting to this point of being brave for each other. Kat understands, in her own way, why Adena is so serious about the meaning of Nowruz. It truly is a new day.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	rebirth (through the fire)

There’s no rule that says Kat has to get out of bed at all. Not one. She just wishes there was someone still nestled into her with soft curves, keeping her warm.

(Adena was happy to sate her early mood, reached over Kat’s grinding hips to untie the drawstring of her sleep pants, voice raspy against Kat’s neck, demanding to hear just how  _ good  _ it felt. Kat’s cheek pressed harder into the pillow as she rode it out. 

Amazing.)

Now, though, that person is dusting and rearranging and very nearly cleaning her loft from top to bottom. 

Kat loves that the Persian New Year is more than a singular night of drunken kisses and half-hearted resolutions. It’s kind of a big deal, weeks long and full of symbolism. She has a(nother) excuse to buy a new outfit, and a small pot of sprouts in the windowsill catching bad energy. It’s multiple celebrations she’s familiar with-Easter and Christmas and Halloween-all rolled into a new package she’s excited to experience. A package that includes spring cleaning. She just didn’t expect Adena to be such a fiend about it. 

(“My apartment is still so new I didn’t have much to clean.” 

“I mean, I like my place though.  _ I  _ know where everything is.”

“Of course it makes sense to you.” 

Kat snorted. “The shade.”)

It’s their first one  _ together  _ together. She wanted to do her own research to find the perfect gift, the most meaningful way to say  _ Hey I’m happy to be in this with you _ . 

Thirty seconds into it and she was filled with questions and a sort of vague discomfort. She waited, came back to it with better context for the feeling, called Adena. She answered the phone with a drowsy smile then answered her questions with patience and openness, held on for a candid discussion filled with loving vulnerability. 

It gives Kat the strongest sense thus far in their Relationship 2.0 that not only is this is  _ for real  _ but that it can  _ last _ . 

Because yes they must navigate race and culture, different sexualities and sometimes incompatible habits of communication. But there is also this: she would literally  _ fight for  _ Adena, without hesitation, to protect her and to keep what they have. And Adena, steadfast and beautiful, tolerates nothing that would make Kat doubt her place in this world or by Adena’s side. They talk at all hours and Kat can make her the perfect cup of tea. They have difficult conversations and still Adena gets her to smile so wide and so long she forgets what for. 

No, it hasn’t been easy getting to this point of being brave for each other. Kat understands, in her own way, why Adena is so serious about the meaning of Nowruz. It truly is a new day. 

Kat rolls onto her stomach and grabs her glasses from the nightstand. She writhes around in bed, twisting herself all up in the sheets until she has a good look at her girlfriend. Kat smiles at the indulgence of her laziness, at the welcome sight of Adena, currently 100 percent focused on her mission, top knot messy and just looking fine for no reason. 

Kat chews on her lip, sighs like she’s got it all right here in this room. She wiggles around some more, making sure she maintains a good view. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

Adena finally starts to grin but doesn’t look Kat’s direction. “Mmhm.”

(They decided to use piles: keep, throw away, to-be-decided-later. 

“What about this?” 

“No, I still want it.” 

“Do you need these? They were under some containers upstairs.” 

“Maybe…” 

She huffed like the point of this was completely lost, followed shortly with a laugh because Kat is  _ un _ believable. That’s what Adena said anyway and Kat took it with a kiss.)

“Come here.” Adena simply looks at her, aware of the way Kat’s sleepwear has bunched and ridden up to show off some skin. “Please?” 

Adena puts file folders in the later pile. They’re brand new but no way Kat actually bought them herself. 

“Why?” 

Kat sits up on her knees, tilts her head ‘cause that’s a silly question. “C’mere.”

Objectively speaking, Adena just  _ walks  _ to her but  _ goodness _ , what a walk it is. Kat has to put the extra racing of her heart in check. She raises up until they’re eye to eye, bodies almost but not quite touching, and Kat cradles Adena’s cheek. She touches her lips sweetly. 

“Thank you.” 

Adena circles her waist, murmurs, “You’re welcome.” 

Kat traces the bow of her lips, the line of her jaw, with slow playfulness until their bodies meet and Adena holds her in. Kat’s hand traces her collarbone. 

“All this cleaning…” Adena’s dark eyes open. They’re a little bit hungry and Kat grins. “I feel like there might be  _ some  _ way I can repay the favor.” 

It takes her a minute to reply, and then, “Is not a favor” said with their mouths brushing on each word, Kat’s hands still wandering lower. Adena leans back just enough, more serious than Kat, long enough for Kat to acknowledge the unspoken. 

This is something done out of love, freely given. Simple as that. 

They both know it, and she appreciates this woman nonetheless.

(But the way she came this morning?  _ That  _ deserves to be repaid and Kat will. She  _ so  _ will.)

Kat rests her face against Adena’s, not to hide but to feel. She senses Adena’s gentle smile and just breathes her in, embracing their new beginning. 

“Âsheghetam.” 

“I love you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to My Persian Corner for the info about [Nowruz](https://www.mypersiancorner.com/10-steps-to-celebrate-nowruz-like-an-iranian/).
> 
> I appreciate those of you still here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
